


There for you

by Zon_Chan



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt Peter, Platonic Relationships, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 12:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14520513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zon_Chan/pseuds/Zon_Chan
Summary: Peter is having an off day. Tony helps.





	There for you

Everything was too loud. All the noises was like a pounding straight through Peter's head. Every movement seemed to be too much for Peter's body.

Tears streamed down Peter's face as he sat down on the floor. Everything was too rough or itchy. Peter struggling to his feet when he heard the door bell ring.

He made it halfway towards the door before he fell to the ground. A pounding came from the door now. Peter whimpered at the added noise. Somehow his door had opened and Tony was standing in front of him with a concerned look on his face.

"Peter?" Tony whispered. Peter looked up and locked eyes with the older man. "Are you okay?"

Peter shook his head and let a new river of tears fall down his face. "Too loud.....bright, itchy." Peter mumbled out.

Tony quickly closed Peter's blinds and the front door. He placed the spare keys on the counter and moved Peter into his arms. Peter seemed to calm down and settle into Tony's arms. 

Tony sighed as Peter stopped crying. They would have to talk about what happened. But for now, Peter calming down Peter was the top priority.


End file.
